


Haikyuu!! Fluff

by Thursday26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluffy, M/M, future fics!, these nerds are gonna kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of haikyuu fluff! More specific tags at the beginning of each chapter! Marked as complete for now, but will most likely add stuff as it gets written!</p><p>Updated June 14, 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection of fluff that I've been on a bender for. 
> 
> this is daisuga domestic fluff

Daichi is very happy. So happy that most days he wonders if maybe he's dreaming. There are a lot of reasons for him to be happy. He still plays for a neighborhood league twice a week, he's still in contact with most of the old volleyball team, including Kageyama and Hinata, who seem to be well on their way to making it to the pros, and he is in a warm bed with the smell of coffee in the air. It's good coffee and it brings a smile to his face.

Well, it isn't the coffee per se that's making him smile, but the person he knows is preparing it. Daichi looks around the bedroom, half awake, taking in the space that clearly belongs to _them_. There's a dress shirt he knows isn't his hanging off the closet door, a pair of volleyball shoes that definitely aren’t his and a set of pajamas that have been left on the floor. His own shoes are stuffed in his gym bag beside the dresser, the cologne he uses sits on the dresser and the socks he was wearing last night are just shy of the hamper.

They're both in this room and Daichi doesn’t know how he got to be so lucky. He rolls onto his back and takes a few deep breaths, picking up on some other scents, like eggs and toast. No use putting off getting up anymore. He crawls out of bed, legs still stiff from last night. Silently, he vows to get in better shape.

He moves out into the kitchen, dressed only in a pair of boxers, scratching his stomach. The sight in the kitchen makes his heart soar. Suga is at the stove, watching the eggs in the frying pan with a surprising amount of concentration. He's wearing loose sweats and a shirt that is definitely Daichi's. Daichi watches for a few minutes, thanking whatever power allowed him this bliss.

Suga flips the eggs onto a plate and turns around, his eyes lighting up when he spots Daichi in the doorway. "Daichi, good morning," he smiles, setting the plate down and reaching for Daichi's coffee mug, "I was just about to come and wake you up."

"Morning, Koushi," Daichi replies, feeling that response is all he's really capable of at the moment. Suga fixes Daichi's coffee, and Daichi knows it's going to be perfect. Daichi feels his face slide into a dopey grin when Suga takes a sip to make sure it's just right.

After all, Suga hates coffee.


	2. Good Morning, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuga fluff, domestic

It's warm and bright. They forgot to close the curtains last night and the sun is painting the room orange. Daichi is half awake already, his eyelids heavy. He takes a moment to remember what day it is. He relaxes after a moment, remembering he has the day off. The man next to him rolls over and Daichi's heart melts. Suga is still asleep, his silver hair spread out on his pillow like a halo. His lips are parted in sleep and his breathing is even.

All Daichi wants to do is kiss him, so he does. He presses their lips together gently, eyes closed in pleasure. Suga groans and sloppily pushes at Daichi's chest. Daichi chuckles and pulls back, opening his eyes to stare at his lover. Suga's eyes only open halfway in a sleepy glare. "You better have a good reason for waking me up," Suga grumbles, curling into his pillow to get comfortable again.

"I just love you so much," Daichi whispers, bringing a hand up to stroke Suga's cheek.

Suga's face melts into a smile and he leans into Daichi's touch. "You're sappy," he accuses, still sounding a little grumpy at being woken up.

Daichi snickers before leaning in and kissing Suga again. "I still love you," he mumbles against Suga's lips.

"I love you too," Suga chuckles, "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Sure," Daichi says, huffing out a laugh, a wide smile across his face. Suga grunts happily and snuggles closer to Daichi, his nose pressing into his boyfriend's neck. Daichi sticks his nose into Suga's hair and inhales deeply. Suddenly, the room doesn’t seem as bright and he's able to fall back asleep, Suga curled happily in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt from a friend: "Waking up next to the person you love"
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	3. Daisies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asanoya fluff, extreme cuteness

Asahi moves quietly, not on purpose, but he tends to just suddenly appear in places. Nishinoya still gets surprised every now and again, even though they're living together now. Like right now, Nishinoya is making their supper and Asahi is standing in the doorway, watching his boyfriend with a gentle smile on his face. Nishinoya didn’t hear Asahi come in; otherwise he would have ditched the stool he's standing on. It was a gag gift from Tsukishima, but it's been quite useful, especially when Nishinoya uses the large pot to cook and needs to see what he's doing.

Nishinoya turns to grab something, catching Asahi in the corner of his eye. "Asahi! You're home!" he greets, smile stretching across his face. His smile falls a little bit when he sees what Asahi is carrying. "What're those?"

Asahi blushes, tightening his grip on the stems in his hand. "They're flowers." Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He was walking home from work and spotted a flower shop. Something told him he should get something nice for his boyfriend. When he got into the shop, he spotted a bunch of daisies and he couldn’t help the smile. He picked out six and left with a smile on his face.

"I can see that," Nishinoya says gently, a fond smile on his face, "Who are they for?"

Asahi gives the shorter man a confused look. "You."

Nishinoya's face morphs into shock. Then an uncharacteristic blush fills Nishinoya's cheeks. He averts his eyes to the ground, scratching his nose. Asahi moves across the room and bends down, making eye contact with him. "Who else would I buy flowers for?"

"Your mom… or my mom…" Nishinoya admits, blush darkening.

Asahi smiles, holding the bunch out to his boyfriend, who takes it gently, face stuck in awe. He kisses Nishinoya on the cheek, brushing a hand over the side of Nishinoya's face. "They're for you, Yuu. How about you find something to put them in and I'll finish making dinner?"

Nishinoya nods and scampers off, red tinting his ears. Asahi watches, a fond smile on his face. Sometimes he forgets how cute Nishinoya can really be.

After that, there are always daisies in their house, Asahi making sure to replace them every week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by myself thinking about Nishinoya getting flowers
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated!


	4. Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurotsuki fluff! Tsukki being an adorable nerd!

It was the little things that reminded Tsukishima that he wasn’t dreaming, that he has never been happier in his entire life. He would get overwhelmed with happiness at some moments. They would happen randomly, over the simplest things, forcing Tsukishima to pause and let the warmth flow over him. He's been caught a couple of times, a blush working over his cheeks at Kuroo's teasing, but nothing could bring him down.

It's such simple moments tucked in everyday tasks that cause him pause more often than not. Like when he was putting the dishes away that were in the drying rack. His hand closed around Kuroo's mug, a black and red monstrosity that somehow resembles a cat. Tsukishima has no idea where he could have found a mug like that, but it really hits him that this is Kuroo's, and it has a place in the cupboard in _their_ place. Tsukishima's face lit up in a simple blush as a dopey smile forced the corner of his lips to turn upwards as he put the monstrosity in its rightful place.

Or, those times when he's in the shower and accidentally grabs Kuroo's shampoo out of the shower rack. It always takes him a few minutes to recover completely, that dumb smile on his face again. He isn't so quick to subdue it when he's in the shower, since there is a small chance of Kuroo catching him looking like that and teasing him about it. The shampoo is always replaced after Tsukishima gets a quick whiff of it, the familiar scent of citrus warming him. His showers are a little subdued after that, his blurry gaze fixed on the things that belong to Kuroo in the shower.

The best times are in the morning though. Tsukishima isn't much of a morning person, but waking up next to Kuroo has become one of his favorite things. More often than not, Tsukishima is curled into Kuroo's chest with Kuroo's arms wrapped firmly around him. Kuroo is awake before him usually and waits for Tsukishima to stir. When the blond finally opens his eyes, Kuroo kisses his forehead sweetly and Tsukishima always makes a noise. He denies it, but Kuroo loves it and will do anything to hear that sound every morning.

Tsukishima basks in the warmth of his lover, of his scent, and feels his heart burst with happiness. These moments overwhelm Tsukishima with joy, but he knows his life would be incomplete without them. Tsukishima always manages to steal a sleepy kiss in the morning and loves to the see blush on Kuroo's cheeks, even after all this time.


	5. Flypaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something dumb i thought of when i read an FML... 
> 
> Bokuto/Akaashi
> 
> cute, living together, bokuto being bokuto
> 
> I love his owl butt so much... send help

Akaashi and Bokuto have been living together for two years now. Sometimes, Akaashi questions his life choices, but Bokuto does something disgustingly sweet that just melts his heart. It's usually something dumb, like he tells Akaashi how lucky he is with such an earnest expression, or giving him a piece of colorful construction paper with macaroni art glued into a heart around their initials. For some reason, Akaashi is completely defenseless when it comes to acts like these, even when he's sweeping up pieces of construction paper and macaroni off the floor.

Although, most of the time Akaashi puts up with Bokuto, even he has his limits. He's asked Bokuto to pick up flypaper for over a week and the dumb owl just forgets. This summer has been teeming with the annoying pests and Akaashi had reached the end of the rope. So, Akaashi went out today and bought a couple dozen pieces of the sticky paper. He is more than fed up with the constant buzzing and his breaking point was three different flies landing on him in less than five minutes.

Only after he set up about half of what he bought does he calm down enough to admit to himself that he probably went a little bit overboard with the flypaper. It is working though, so he leaves them be for now. He can take some down later. He settles on the couch, a book in his hand and relaxes into the peace.

That peace only lasts for a few minutes before Bokuto comes tromping into their place. He really is just too noisy. "How stupid do you have to be to get caught in one of these?" Bokuto asks loudly, sounding a little distracted. Akaashi looks over the back of the couch and sees that Bokuto is focused on a box of flypaper in his hand. Of course he would get the flypaper today.

Akaashi opens his mouth to respond, but the words get caught in is throat when Bokuto walks straight into one of the pieces of flypaper, the thing adhering to the side of his face. Bokuto squawks and flinches away, right into another piece. This goes on for a few more times before Bokuto just stays still, eyes wide and confused, at least five pieces stuck to him. Akaashi tries hard to keep his voice level and asks, "What were you saying, Koutarou?"

Bokuto's face goes red, "Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The FML essentially went along the lines of "today, i was talking about how dumb flies have to be to get caught in flypaper and not even five minutes later i walked into one of them, FML." (although probably a little different because I didn't save it) I could only picture Bokuto doing something like that so i hope you enjoyed
> 
> I don't make any money off this... just a fan. let me knwo what you think!


	6. A Few More Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaoi
> 
> fluffy/cute

Iwaizumi is sleeping. Or, at least he's pretending to sleep. He just wants to stay here for a few more minutes, silently beside Oikawa. Partly because Oikawa isn't usually this quiet and partly because Iwaizumi just likes to feel the heat coming from his lover's body. Although there are certain things that Iwaizumi likes about Oikawa in the morning. Oikawa looks like a fluffy kitten when he wakes up, looking confused like someone moved him and he woke up in a new place. But, then he settles and stretches, snuggling into Iwaizumi for a few more seconds before reluctantly getting up.

Today, Iwaizumi feels Oikawa stir, but keeps his face slack and breaths even. Just a few more seconds, and he'll get up too, but he's just so content today. Oikawa moves around and settles on the bed, sighing heavily. The breath puffs across his face and Iwaizumi stays stock-still. Oikawa moves and Iwaizumi feels the setter's soft lips on his cheek and a muffled, "Good morning" against his cheek.

Oikawa gets out of bed without jostling it too much and Iwaizumi opens his eyes, a smile on his face. The setter is jumping into some sweat pants and Iwaizumi watches silently, unable to stop smiling. He watches until Oikawa leaves to do his morning routine. Iwaizumi puts a hand to his cheek and his smile gets bigger. He should get up, but he just wants to stay here for a few more minutes.

[x](http://allhailthetrashqueen.tumblr.com/post/142036395491/tiny-iwa-chan-sleeping-peacefully-so-kissable-or)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off a gif created by allhailthetrashqueen 
> 
> http://allhailthetrashqueen.tumblr.com/post/142036395491/tiny-iwa-chan-sleeping-peacefully-so-kissable-or
> 
> Check it out!! so cute!


	7. Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurotsuki pairing
> 
> fluff  
> university/college aged  
> based off an fml

College has been an interesting experience for Tsukishima so far. There are some things that he expected, like long lectures and staying up all night to make sure that he's written the perfect paper before submitting it. Other things he's surprised about, like how he actually has only read about half of the assigned readings that he "needed" for his classes and still somehow passing with excellent grades, or that he actually learned to live off ramen and potato chips even though he swore he wouldn’t stoop so low.

But, the one thing that surprised him the most was Kuroo. Sure, they saw each other again after his first year of high school, but never in the same capacity as that first year. It was almost annoying the way he clung to Tsukishima, but then it became weird when Tsukishima didn’t get a text every day from the older male. Then, somehow, they started _dating_. He can't recall how it happened, but he can't imagine his life without Kuroo in it.

So, it isn't unusual for them to be at each other's places, watching movies, or just spending time together. Tsukishima is sitting at his computer, writing a paper for his archeology class, his books spread out around him. He's frowning at the computer, cursing himself for putting this off for so long and the complicated spelling of every freaking dinosaur he wants to reference. Kuroo is on Tsukishima's couch, looking at something on his cell phone. It doesn’t help Tsukishima's mood that Kuroo's been uncharacteristically quiet all night. Normally, he'd be lounging all over Tsukishima, like the overgrown cat he is, and just making it harder for Tsukishima to get anything done.

"Hey Tsuki," Kuroo says suddenly, and Tsukishima looks up at his boyfriend, a glare on his face. Kuroo isn't fazed, since Tsukishima is normally glaring at everyone and everything he can. The blond doesn’t notice that Kuroo's cell phone is focused on him.

"What? I'm busy Kuroo," Tsukishima says shortly, secretly grateful for the distraction and happy to be falling back into what happens normally between them.

"I love you."

Tsukishima's face falls into shock, all traces of annoyance gone. His heart swells, even as Kuroo smirks at rendering him completely speechless. "I-I…" Tsukishima needs to say it back, he knows he loves Kuroo and Kuroo needs to know it too. But feelings are so… hard. "I-I… I'm a dinosaur," Tsukishima finally says.

Kuroo's eyes go wide and he stares at Tsukishima in utter shock. Tsukishima's face flares when he realizes what he's said. He's about to apologize when Kuroo starts laughing uncontrollably, louder than anything Tsukishima could say. "Oh, that's so perfect!" Kuroo wheezes, fiddling with his phone.

Tsukishima is horror-struck when he asks, "You were recording that?!"

"Yes! Fuck, wait 'til I show this to Kenma!" The blood drains from Tsukishima's face. Him and Kenma are friendly, at best, and for that pudding-head to have this sort of information is the worst thing Tsukishima could think of.

Tsukishima jumps onto Kuroo, trying to wrestle the phone out of his boyfriend's hand, but Kuroo is too quick. "No, Kuroo you can't!" Tsukishima is beyond mortified and desperate to liberate that cell phone from Kuroo. "That's so embarrassing! Please don’t!"

Kuroo manages to wrestle Tsukishima's hands into his own and stops their struggle. Tsukishima looks honestly distressed and Kuroo would have to be a monster to send the video now. "Okay, I won't send it to Kenma." Tsukishima gives Kuroo a look. "Or anyone else," he adds, smiling softly, "It'll be just for me, okay? I promise."

Tsukishima slumps forward, burying his face in the crook of Kuroo's neck and relaxes. "Thank you." He's quiet for a few seconds then adds, "You know I love you too, right?"

Kuroo smiles and kisses the side of Tsukishima's head. "Yeah… but I love you more, my feisty little dinosaur." He laughs when Tsukishima pokes him in the side, hard, and returns back to his post in front of the laptop, face still red.

Kuroo won't delete the video. After all, it's evidence that the great, stoic Tsukishima can be surprised too, but maybe it's just something for only him to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I read this FML that went along the lines "I told my boyfriend I loved him and he told me he was a dinosaur" and I'm like "Tsuki." That's how this came about. Hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always looking for fluffy prompts! If you feel up to it drop me one!


End file.
